Until The End Of Time
by Black-Shika
Summary: Mélange de Liberté, de Beauté, de vérité et d'Amour. Deux âmes soeur ont su se retrouver aprés plusieurs réincarnations. [HGDM à partir de la fin du prologue :D]
1. Prologue ou One Shot?

Salut à tous, me voilà cette fois sur un fic de Harry Potter, il s'agit là bien sur de HG/DM enfin il apparaît qu'à partir de la fin du prologue (ou du One Shot) (Hihi oui je sais je suis Sadique, enfin vous comprendrez à la fin hahaha), mais ce n'est que le début (ou pas) -! Je me suis lancée dans une histoire compliquée à écrire, ça ne va pas être de la tarte... Comme base de l'intrigue j'ai choisi Moulin Rouge, (mon film préféré!), en version sorcier bien sûr sinon c'est plus du Harry Potter. Lol! Pour le début je me suis servie d'une partie du texte de Christian (dans le film).

Until the end of time…

Prologue ou One Shot?

L'amour est enfant de bohème qui ne connaît et ne connaîtra jamais de loi, d'obstacle, de barrière. Plusieurs histoires le prouvent. Celle-ci n'est peut-être qu'une parmi tant d'autres, seulement elle a traversé les années, les siècles… Deux âmes sœurs qui ont su se retrouver après plusieurs réincarnations, mais ,n'allons pas plus vite que la musique, commençons par le tout début de ce récit, mélange de vérité, de beauté, de liberté, d'amour, de jalousie et de haine…

Paris, 1900.

Il étais une fois, un garçon, un sorcier de sang pur, on dit qu'il s'en fut très loin, par de là les terres et les mers, un peu timide, le regard triste mais très sage aussi. Et puis un jour, un jour magique, il croisa mon chemin. Et comme nous devisions de rois et de bouffons voici ce qu'il me dit:

_**« La plus grande vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. »**_

Le Moulin Rouge, un cabaret, un dancing et un bordel, dirigé par Harold Zidler, royaume des plaisirs et de la nuit où les riches et puissants mages viennent s'encanailler avec les jeunes et belles créatures des bas fond. Et la plus belle d'entre elles, était la femme qu'il aimait. Satine. Une courtisane. Elle vendait de l'amour aux hommes. Ils l'appelaient le diamant étincelant, elle était l'étoile du Moulin Rouge. Il est arrivé à Paris en 1899, l'été de l'amour. A cette époque, il ignorait tout du Moulin Rouge, de Harold Zidler, puissant sorcier de sang pur, ou de Satine, sorcière née de parents moldus. Le monde était le théâtre d'une révolution Bohème et il avait fait le voyage de Londres pour être de la partie. Sur une colline près de Paris se trouvait un village sorcier caché des moldus, MontMartre. Ce n'était pas comme disait son père, un lieu de débauche et de perdition mais le centre de la vie de bohème, chose tout à fait incompréhensible pour un sang pur aux idées très arrêtées. Musiciens, peintres, écrivains étaient les enfants de la révolution. Le jeune homme venait écrire sur la vérité, la beauté, la liberté… et par-dessus tout l'amour. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait trop longtemps subi les lavages de cerveaux de son père, d'après lui l'amour n'est qu'un artifice peu important destiné aux faibles. Donc pas pour les sangs purs comme eux, mais plutôt pour les enfants nés de parents moldus. Il aimait les appelés Sang-De-Bourbe, une insulte des plus ignobles. D'ailleurs en parlant de son père, il l'avait déshérité lorsque Christian était devenu poète écrivain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, devant sa machine à écrire, à la recherche d'imagination, un argentin inanimé traversa son plafond suivit de près par un nain déguisé en nonne se prénommant Toulouse.

- Croyez bien que je sois désolé, nous étions au dessus en train de répéter une pièce.

Une pièce. Une chose très moderne intitulé "Spectaculaire-Spectaculaire". Malheureusement l'argentin souffrait d'une maladie appelait narcolepsie.

- Il parle et tout d'un coup Zzzz il sombre dans l'inconscience!

Trois autres personnes vinrent les rejoindre, il s'agissait de Audré l'auteur, Sati le compositeur de musique et d'un autre monsieur avec une barbe.

- L'argentin narcoleptique étant inconscient le scénario ne sera jamais prêt à temps pour être présenté au financier demain.

- Il a raison Toulouse je dois encore terminer la musique !

- On y arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais où Diable trouverons nous quelqu'un qui puisse tenir le rôle et incarner le jeune et sensible chevrier.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'étage au dessus à devoir remplacer l'argentin inconscient.

- Les collines s'animent à la mieux des symphonies!

- Stop Stop arrêter ce tintamarre est insupportable !

Un différent artistique opposé Audré à Sati au niveau des paroles de la chanson.

- De toute façon une nonne ne dirais jamais ça d'une colline.

- Et si on disait « Les collines sont vivifiées par l'harmonie du contre courrant » ?

- Non

Les collines scintillent dans un tremblement!

- Non non non !

- Les collines

- Les collines

- Les collines

Il essayait d'en placer une mais tous parler en même temps. Pour se faire entendre, il chanta haut et fort sa phrase poétique.

_« Les collines respirent la musique… »_

Tous restèrent muets, l'argentin se réveilla pour approuver.

- J'adore ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

_« …des chansons qu'elles chantent depuis mille ans… »_

Tous étaient en admiration devant la beauté du texte. Toulouse eut alors une idée.

- Audré vous devriez écrire la pièce à deux!

- Je te demande pardon?

Mais apparemment elle n'était pas du goût d'Audré.

- Bye bye!

- Christian à ton premier emploi!

Il y avait un « mais », Sati leur fit remarquer.

- Toulouse, Zidler ne sera jamais d'accord. Sans vouloir te vexer Christian, tu as déjà écrit ce genre de chose !

- Non

L'argentin dont on avait oublié le réveil sortit de son coin pour prendre la défense du jeune poète.

- Ce garçon a du talent! Je l'aime!

- 00 ?

- Aucune équivoque, j'aime le talent.

Le seul problème : convaincre Harold. Heureusement, Toulouse avait un plan, Satine.

- Satine?

- Oui Satine, l'étoile du Moulin Rouge, elle pourra convaincre Zidler!

Il lui faudrait se faire passer pour un célèbre écrivain anglais, éblouie par la modernité de sa poésie, Satine insisterait auprès de Zidler. Le voilà donc enrôlé avec Toulouse et compagnie pour le Moulin Rouge. Un public entièrement composé d'hommes divertis par de sulfureuses femmes : les Diamond Dogs. Tout le monde se déchaînait au son de la musique des plus provocantes. La première chose à faire, éviter Zidler, était réussie, ils étaient à présent assis à une table. Soudain le silence. La musique n'était plus, les sorciers d'affaires ne disait plus mot, ne bougeaient plus. Christian ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, la raison de ce silence, leva la tête dans la même direction que les autres personnes pour voir par quoi était attirée leur attention. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Satine. La lumière étincelante du Moulin Rouge, était devenue son étoile l'espace d'un instant… Quand Toulouse le sortit de sa rêverie.

Ce soir là, quelqu'un d'autre devait rencontrer Satine… Le financier de Zidler… Le Duc! En effet, Zidler avait arrangé un rendez-vous entre le Duc et Satine. Seulement Toulouse avait tout manigancé pour que Christian la voie avant. De ce fait, Satine prit Christian, habillé en gentleman, pour le Duc. Dans la chambre de Satine, il essayait vainement de parler poésie, le pourquoi de sa venue. Elle, obstinée à décrocher le contrat de finance pour le projet « Spectaculaire Spectaculaire », fait plus d'une avance à ce pauvre Christian qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Il tenta d'engager la conversation, pour peut-être dériver sur ses poèmes.

- Donc vous êtes…

- Courtisane, je vends de l'amour aux hommes.

- Haha, et mon père qui me disait qu'il n'y avait que les « Sangs impurs » pour faire ce genre de métier.

Blessée en plein cœur, Satine essaya de garder son calme. Il en allait de la survie du Moulin Rouge, du contrat que Zidler espérait passer avec le Duc.

- Avez-vous quelque chose contre les « Sangs impurs »?

- Je…

Réalisant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, il ne savait plus comment réagir, il ne savait même pas si Satine aimait ou détestait les personnes nés de parents moldus. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et resta campé sur les idées de son père.

- Ce n'est pas que je déteste les Sang-de-Bourbes mais…

- Sang-de-Bourbes? Cher Monsieur laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes assez étroit d'esprit.

Christian se sentait insulté, bien sûr c'était la faute du quiproquo, mais d'un seul coup toute la haine que lui avait inculqué son père ressurgit contre Satine.

- Excusez moi d'avoir des idées si arrêtées, mais au moins je ne vends pas mon corps au premier venu, comme le fond si bien les Sang-de-Bourbes!

Plus que choquée, ses yeux remplis d'abord de tristesse, menaçant à tout instant de laisser tomber les larmes, devinrent haineux à souhait.

- Excusez moi d'être née en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe!

- ...

- Excusez-moi de n'avoir rien, d'avoir été forcée par ce métier dès mon plus jeune âge! C'est mon seul moyen de m'en sortir seule!

A présent Christian regrettait amèrement ses paroles, il ne les avait jamais pensées. Satine pleurait, elle avait craqué. Le cœur de Christian se serra, lorsqu'il vit dans quel état il avait mis une étoile si rayonnante, par des paroles stupides, sans fondement et blessantes.

- Satine, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, je le regrette

- Que de parole!

- Non croyez moi… Mon père, un sang pur, m'a élevé avec la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les moldus, c'est un quiproquo qui a mal tourné… Je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes idées que lui.

N'y tenant plus il se mit à chanter ce qui lui venait à l'esprit dans l'espoir de faire oublier quelques instants le chagrin de la lumière du Moulin Rouge.

_« Mon cadeau, c'est ma chanson… »_

Dès les première paroles, Satine se calma, l'écouta avec attention. Quelque chose en elle d'encore inconnu venait de se réveiller. Elle sécha ses larmes, écouta avec attention les magnifiques paroles.

_«…Celle-ci est pour toi._

_Tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson._

_Elle est tout simple,_

_Mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas_

_De dire avec ces mots là_

_Que la vie est merveilleuse_

_Depuis que tu es là »_

Toulouse caché derrière la fenêtre, avec ces comparses, lui tendit discrètement un balais, le Nimbus 1900, dernièrement sorti. Christian prit Satine dans ses bras. Tous deux s'envolèrent sur le balai, faisant le tour de Paris dans les airs.

_« Je suis monté sur le toit,_

_L'esprit en désordre,_

_Tant certains de ces vers,_

_M'ont donné du fil à retordre._

_Mais le soleil était bon,_

_Quand j'écrivais cette chanson,_

_Pour ceux qui comme toi,_

_L'écoutent et la font vivre._

_Aussi pardonne moi,_

_Si j'oublie ces choses là._

_Je ne sais plus si tes yeux,_

_Sont verts ou s'ils sont bleus._

_Mais ce que je peux dire,_

_Sans craindre de mentir,_

_C'est que se sont les plus doux,_

_Que j'aie jamais vus »_

- Cher Duc, je crois que je suis amoureuse…

- Ah oui? Mais je ne suis pas Duc.

- Quoi?

A ce moment là, Satine s'évanouit. Etant retourné dans la chambre de cette dernière, Christian voulut la poser sur le lit, quand, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le vrai Duc. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette magique prêt à prononcer formules et sortilèges plus ou moins mortelles.

- Stupé...

Toulouse pris par un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, sortit de sa cachette, suivit de prés par Sati et l'Argentin.

- Monsieur le Duc! Vous gâchez une répétition de notre pièce! C'est une des plus importante voyons!

- Comment? Mais?

Profitant de la surprise du Duc, Sati envoya très discrètement un Enervatum sur Satine afin de la faire sortir de son léger coma.

- ... 00 Cher Duc?

- Oui apparemment! Pourquoi Zidler n'est pas ici pour cette répétition improvisée?

- Voyons cher Duc nous n'allons pas déranger Harold pour si peu.

Mais lorsqu'on parle du loup, il n'est jamais loin. Zidler fit son entrée. Si tous n'avaient pas été dans l'embarras de trouver les bonnes réponses en face du Duc, la scène qui suivit aurait pu être très comique.

- Harold, nous étions en train de dire au Duc pour la répétition, et il se sent de plus en plus désireux d'investir.

- D'investir? Ah d'investir! Passons dans mon bureau pour parler du contrat.

- Mais le thème de la pièce?

- Le thème? Toulouse?

- Il s'agit de… Il s'agit de… Christian à toi l'honneur!

- Il s'agit... d'amour?

- D'amour! Beurk! Le lieu?

- En Suisse

- En suisse?

- Non! En Inde! Ca se passe en Inde !

- Très exotique!

- Oui, une courtisane, la plus belle de toute doit séduire un répugnant maharaja qui viens d'envahir le royaume! Seulement, le soir de la séduction, c'est un joueur de cithare qui est sous le charme… parce qu'il était déguisé en maharaja… puisqu'il jouait dans une pièce de théâtre. Les deux personnes tombent amoureux, et doivent cacher leur amour au cruel maharaja.

- Et le cithare est magique il ne dit que la vérité. C'est Toulouse qui sera le cithare.

- Oui c'est moi. (en regardant Satine) toi tu es magnifique, (en regardant Harold) toi pas beau, (en regardant le Duc) et toi tu es…

Satine plaqua une main sur la bouche de Toulouse et répondit à sa place.

- Séduisant.

Christian fit une moue dégoûtée.

- Et la fin?

D'un coup de baguette magique, Christian fit apparaître des petits personnages qui lui mimèrent la fin.

- Je pense qu'il y a de bonne chose.

Ces dernières phrases concluaient le contrat. Le moulin Rouge deviendra le théâtre de Spectaculaire-Spectaculaire. La fête était de la partie du côté de Toulouse et des autres employés du cabaret. Christian, quant à lui, travaillait sur le script. Son attention se reporta sur Satine, qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Il en était certain à présent. Pour lui, elle était la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur… Mais elle, que ressentait-elle à cet instant? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête.

Les répétitions se succédèrent, Christian avait eu la réponse à sa question, ils étaient désormais « amants » et aussi les seuls à le savoir. Le duc ne désespérait pas d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Satine, mais Christian était toujours là prétextant l'importance de plusieurs répétitions. Jusqu'au jour où il en eu marre. Il se plaignit auprès de Zidler qui prit aussitôt les choses en mains. Le soir même Satine devait dîner en compagnie du Duc. Christian n'était pas du même avis. Alors pendant l'une de leurs entrevues secrètes, il lui en fit part.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas jaloux!

- Tu ne peux pas le rejoindre ce soir!

- Je le fais pour nous!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier.

- S'il te plait Christian, arrête, je n'en aurais plus la force sinon.

-Ce soir promet moi de me rejoindre à 20h

- ...

- Satine s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Christian partit heureux de sa réponse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Harold avait été témoin de toute la scène.

- Satine, ce soir tu iras voir le Duc. Cesse toute relation avec Christian.

- Voyons Harold de quoi tu parles?

- Je vous ai vu tout les deux, ne me mens pas. Ce soir 20h, j'ai réservé un dîner dans la tour gothique. Tu y retrouveras le Duc. Pense à ta carrière d'actrice.

Dès que Harold fut loin, elle s'écroula, prise d'un malaise. Ces étourdissements devenaient fréquents. Marie, la femme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis toujours appela un médecin.

- Alors Docteur?

- Elle souffre de la tuberculose.

- Elle est mourante?

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

- Elle ne doit pas le savoir! Absolument pas.

Une fois de plus, Satine n'était pas allée au souper avec le Duc, elle n'avait pas non plus retrouvé son amant comme convenu. Encore une fois de plus, Zidler avait trouvé une excuse pour le Duc. Ce qui leur donna un peu de répit. Christian, lui n'avait eu aucune explication, il avait attendu Satine toute la nuit.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit j'étais malade.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Christian, le soir de la première, je vais être obligée de coucher avec le Duc, avant que la jalousie ne te fasse plus souffrir, il faut arrêter.

- Ils ne sont au courant de rien.

- Harold le sait, il a tout découvert, le Duc ne vas pas tarder non plus à le deviner.

- Je vais écrire une chanson que je glisserais dans le script. Comme ça lorsque tu la chanteras, la fredonneras, tu sauras ce que ça veut dire. Ca voudra dire qu'on s'aime et que rien ne pourra nous séparer.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Désolée.

_« Je ne savais pas, _

_Que je pouvais éprouver ça,_

_Comme si je voyais le ciel pour la première fois._

_Je Voudrais disparaître dans ton baiser. »_

Le soir de la première représentation avait vite approché. Lors d'une répétition, une courtisane jalouse de Satine mit la puce à l'oreille au Duc.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la « Belle » courtisane devrais choisir le poète fauché! Oups je voulais dire le lutrin.

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- Je n'aime pas la fin. La courtisane doit choisir le maharaja.

- Mais ce ne serait plus un théâtre de bohème!

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'ELLE NE VOUS AIME PAS! Elle ne l'aime pas lui.

- Je n'aime pas cette fin. Elle sera réécrite, vous la répèterez demain matin, pour la première du soir. Je tiens aussi à ce que la chanson secrète des amants soit retirée de la pièce.

- Mais enfin, cher Duc c'est…

Voyant que cela tournait au désastre et que le Duc pouvait à tout moment avoir le déclic et comprendre la supercherie, Satine se mêla à la conversation.

- Harold! Ne pensez vous pas que le Duc mériterait un peu plus de considération! Les poètes de nos jours se laissent emporter par leur imagination. La fin de la pièce sera changée pour demain. Cher Duc, ne devions-nous pas avoir un dîner?

A l'entente des paroles de Satine, Christian eut la nausée. Non, c'était absurde, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Bien sur il avait fait quelques petites erreurs qui auraient pu tout gâcher mais le coup avait été rattrapé. Alors, après la répétition, Christian prit Satine à part.

- Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec lui.

- Je n'est plus le choix!

- On a toujours le choix.

Alors pour lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, et surtout que son cœur lui appartenait, elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille les paroles qu'il avait écrites pour elle, pour eux…

_« Quoi qu'il advienne, _

_Quoi qu'il advienne, _

_Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps »_

Le soir, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de Spectaculaire Spectaculaire. Bien évidemment, Christian avait été évincé de la représentation. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait plus y aller après une dispute qu'il avait eu avec Satine où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, enfin soi disant. Ensuite parce que, blessé dans son orgueil et parce que ce n'était pas sa propre fin, il ne voulait en aucun cas y assister. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas voir le visage victorieux du Duc. Toujours est-il que Toulouse aimant semer son grain de sel partout, et connaissant bien Satine, avait tenté de convaincre Christian que Satine l'aimait encore. Aux yeux de Toulouse, Christian était bien trop malheureux pour le cacher.

En prenant sa machine à écrire il fit tomber un tas de feuilles. Lorsqu'il les ramassa, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un texte, ou plutôt des paroles de chanson… Celle des amants. Son cœur se serra. Il retira d'une boîte bien cachée toutes ses économies et les mirent dans sa poche, fonça au Moulin Rouge, entra par les coulisses. La pièce en était déjà à l'avant dernière scène… C'est à partir de là que sa fin est coupée et remplacée. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'argentin qui tomba raide endormi. Il lui prit ses vêtement, rechercha Satine des yeux. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, elle tenta de l'ignorer.

Toulouse, de son côté, bouscula le bras droit du Duc, qui fit tomber sa baguette qu'il pointait sur quelqu'un. Le petit homme (NdA: Toulouse est petit pour ce qui ne savent pas XD) se retourna et cela fit comme un déclic dans sa tête. Il devait à tout prix prévenir ses amis de sa découverte mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse, puisqu'il se prit les pieds dans une corde qui releva aussitôt le rideau dévoilant ainsi Satine et Christian. Harold toujours sur scène et jouant le rôle du méchant maharaja rattrapa le coup.

- Mes yeux ne me trompe pas! C'est bien ce petit joueur de cithare qui s'est rasé la barbe et coupé les cheveux pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse!

Harold transpirait à grosse gouttes. Le stress l'emportait sur lui. Personne sur scène ne bougeait. Il croisa les yeux de Christian, il lui fit signe de dire quelque chose pour faire avancer l'histoire. Il fit alors de manière théâtrale ce qu'il avait au tout début prévu de faire. Il lança à la figure de Satine plusieurs billets.

- Voilà! Cette femme est à vous maintenant! J'ai payé ma putain! Je ne te dois plus rien Satine, tu n'es même plus rien pour moi ! J'ai été bien bête de croire que l'amour pouvait exister! J'aurai dû écouter mon père! Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que je pouvais trouver l'amour auprès d'une courtisane!

Satine, était en pleurs mais Christian faisait tout pour ne pas que cela l'atteigne. Il regarda le Duc dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un regard victorieux et plein de méchanceté.

De l'autre côté de la scène, le bras droit du Duc pointait sa baguette et pouvait lancer des Avada Kedavra à tout moment. Toulouse pris une corde, se balança à la Tarzan, et donna un coup au gorille au passage. Ce qui eût pour effet d'envoyer sa baguette très loin de lui.

Christian descendait de l'estrade et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand derrière lui il entendit Toulouse hurler ces phrases qu'il lui avait si souvent dites et qu'il semblait oublier à cet instant.

- La plus grande vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour.

Christian s'arrêta net. Quant à Satine, elle se releva et chanta d'une voix claire les paroles qu'il avait écrites pour elle, pour lui, pour eux…

_« Je ne savais pas_

_Que je pouvais éprouver ça_

_Comme si je voyais le ciel_

_Pour la première fois_

_Je voudrais disparaître dans ton baiser_

_Chaque jour je t'aime d'avantage_

_Ecoute mon cœur_

_L'entends tu qui chante?_

_Reviens moi et pardonne moi _

_Les saisons peuvent se succéder_

_L'hiver précéder le printemps_

_Je t'aime_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps »_

Tout le public avait le regard fixé sur Satine qui chantait de tout son cœur, ces paroles magnifiques quand, dans le fond de la salle, une voix masculine s'éleva.

_« Quoi qu'il advienne_

_Quoi qu'il advienne_

_Quoi qu'il advienne_

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne »_

Les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce du "Spectaculaire Spectaculaire" mais aussi dans la réalité. Mais, oui, il y a toujours un mais, souvent annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle comme dans ce cas ci. L'homme de main du Duc ayant retrouvé sa baguette allait d'une seconde à l'autre lancer le sort mortel et irréversible. Contre toute attente, Zidler sorti sa propre baguette et ni vu ni connu lança un expelliarmus. La baguette voltigea à travers la salle.

Le Duc furieux, partit aussitôt après avoir entendu les applaudissements du public, et se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

De l'autre côté du rideau, avant les salutations, toute la troupe était contente pour le couple qui pouvait désormais se montrer au grand jour. Seulement, les réjouissances ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Prise d'une crise, Satine s'écroula par terre sous les yeux surpris et vite inquiets de Christian.

- Satine!

- Dé…solée… je…ne voulais pas te mentir…

- Chuut ne dis rien ça va aller, on va appeler un médecin.

Satine était en train de mourir dans les bras de Christian qui, face à cette situation se sentait totalement impuissant. Les paroles du diamant étincelant du Moulin Rouge étaient entrecoupées de toussotements… Sa voix était faible… un murmure tout juste audible.

- Non… Christian… Je t'aime

- Non Satine ne me laisse pas!

- Souviens…toi… quoi qu'il…advienne je…t'aimerai jusqu'à…la fin…des temps…

Satine ferma les yeux à jamais. Son âme s'en était allée. Elle avait rendu son dernier soupir. Ses dernières paroles et pensées avaient été pour l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Cet homme, Christian, ne voulait pas y croire, il secouait légèrement le corps de sa bien aimée. Puis il prit conscience de la triste vérité qui venait de le frapper. Satine était bel et bien morte. Il poussa un cri de détresse, de tristesse, de solitude… Tous regardaient la scène les larmes aux yeux. Dans un élan de désespoir et parce que la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui, il prit le sabre à la ceinture du costume de Zidler et se transperça le cœur d'un geste sec en disant juste avant comme une dernière volonté…un souhait…une affirmation aussi. Surtout ce que lui dictait son cœur blessé…

- Satine, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Cette histoire d'amour entre deux personnes de conditions différentes et que pourtant le destin avait réuni a eu une fin tragique. Mais est-ce vraiment fini? Deux âmes sœurs qui se cherchent depuis la fin des temps et qui se trouvent enfin ne peuvent finir ainsi. A travers le temps, les années, les siècles, les générations, elles se cherchent jusqu'à enfin se retrouver à nouveau, à travers plusieurs réincarnations. Mais certaines lois veulent que chaques réincarnations subissent le même sort, encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps…Jusqu'à l'apparition de deux êtres qui puissent briser ce cercle vicieux.

C'est ainsi que de nos jours en Angleterre, plus précisément dans un village sorcier, Pré-au-lard, les âmes sœurs se sont retrouvées…La fin sera donc toujours la même?

- Nooooon Hermione!

- Adieu Draco, c'est mieux ainsi. Je dois mourir pour le bien de tous!

- Pas pour le mien!

- Arrête s'il te plaît c'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! Si tu continue je n'aurais jamais la force de…

- Laisse moi y aller à ta place alors!

- Non! Tu sais bien que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire!

- Je suis très bien capable de…

- Non mais tu vois dans quel état tu te trouves? Et puis Ron est mort en le combattant, quant à Harry il est dans un état critique! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi!

-TU CROIS QUE MOI JE POURRAIS SUPPORTER DE VIVRE SANS TOI?TU NE PEUX PAS BOUGER RESTE OU TU ES!

- Laisse moi t'accompagner, je ne me battrais pas!

- Qui ira à ma place? C'est l'occasion de le tuer pour de bon! Enlace moi avant que je parte…que je parte avec un sentiment de bien être et pour me donner du courage!

- Tu as déjà plein de courage ma Lionne!

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son serpent. Il l'enlaça tendrement. Il lui chanta les paroles de la chanson qu'elle aimait tant.

_« Come what may_

_I will love you _

_Until the end of time »_

Il versa quelques larmes… Hermione pleurait également… Elle prit sa baguette discrètement dans sa poche…

- Draco je t'aime pardonne moi.

- Quoi?

- _Stupéfix_

Hermione partit en courant en direction du cœur de la forêt interdite. De cet endroit se déployait une lumière éblouissante, à vous faire froid dans le dos. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à arriver à destination. On entendit un faible murmure, et s'en suivit une énorme explosion… Puis le silence… un silence morbide… Soudain une plainte pleine de tristesse se fit entendre à travers la nuit.

A quelques pas du lieu du drame, une personne observait les dernières flammes qui brûlaient les restes de son âme… Cette personne s'enfuit à travers les bois… Courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

L'âme de Satine venait-elle à nouveau de s'éteindre? N'y aurait-il jamais de fin heureuse? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t-il autant? Une chose est sûre, c'est une nouvelle histoire qui se finit… Ou bien qui commence?

Game Over or To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 01 :

« Miss Granger! Monsieur Malfoy! Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi il y a encore une dispute?! Allez vous autres, dispersez vous, il n'y a rien à voir! Sauf vous deux, vous me suivez dans mon bureau! S'exclama le Professeur McGonagall »

…..

« C'est bientôt la fin de vos études ici à Poudlard, il ne vous reste plus que deux mois à passer. Même si vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de l'établissement, vous croyez vraiment que les universités de la communauté magique vous accepteront dans l'enceinte de leur école si vous continuez à jouer les fauteurs de trouble? Miss Granger je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part! Quant à vous Monsieur Malfoy, je vous conseil de faire profil bas, étant donné la demande d'inscription dans cette prestigieuse école que vous avez fait. Sur ce je vous laisse, néanmoins pour être sûr que vous vous calmerez vous viendrez tout les deux en heure de colle demain soir à 20h après le repas. Est-ce claire?

-Oui Professeur. Répondirent les deux élèves »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bureau de leur professeur en silence. Une fois arrivé au bout du couloir la dispute repris de plus belle. Plus personne dans Poudlard n'était étonné de leur querelle incessante. Depuis presque sept ans que c'est le même refrain…

« Miss Granger je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part ! » Alors Miss Je Sais Tout, ça fait quoi de se faire jeter par la vieille McGo? Interrogea le blond d'un air moqueur comme à son habitude.

-Dis donc la Fouine, tu ne devais pas faire « profil bas »? Non mais vraiment, tu penses pouvoir rentrer dans une université avec le faible quotient intellectuel que tu as? Répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

-Je ne suis peut être pas aussi intelligent que Miss Je Sais Tout, mais au moins moi, je ne suis pas Sang De Bourbe!

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Papa Malfoy va verser des pots de vin au directeur. Non? Pour changer des habitudes! Oui Malfoy, comme tu aimes si bien le dire, je suis une « Sang De Bourbe » mais au moins moi, j'entrerai à l'université pour ce que je vaux vraiment, et non par l'argent ou un nom de famille reconnu.

-Ecoutes moi bien Granger, ne t'avise plus de me parler de mon père ou de ce qui s'en rapporte! Est-ce claire dans ta petite cervelle de Sang De Bourbe? Et encore cette insulte est trop bien pour toi.

-Oh! Mais c'est que j'ai touché un point sensible!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Papa Malfoy ne te donnes plus ton argent de poche?

-Granger, Si j'étais toi je me tairais sur le champ!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire la Fouine? »

Alors que Draco s'avançait dangereusement de Hermione, l'aire menaçant, McGonagall l'interpella de l'autre bout du couloir. Hermione, ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage aussi sinistre et désolé.

« Miss Granger, je viens de recevoir un message du Professeur Dumbledore. Je dois vous conduire dans son bureau.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour vous répondre. »

Hermione se perdit dans ses réflexions. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvez être cette terrible nouvelle. Cela ne pouvait pas déjà être les résultats de ses examens blancs puisqu'il est encore trop tôt. Ni l'université qui donnerait une réponse négative. Et si Malfoy avait raison? Non, comme si ce bougre d'idiot pouvait raisonner. Le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille lui parut longs, surtout avec le silence anormalement austère de Mc Gonagall. Elle entra dans le bureau du directeur la mine déprimée.

« Miss Granger, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dit le vieux barbu d'un ton solennelle.

-Je ne sais comment vous dire la chose… Vous savez que Voldemort hait les moldus plus que tout. Il se trouve que vos parents se trouvaient en vacance dans le village qu'il a détruit hier…

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas mourir! Ils n'ont pas le droit de partir!! Ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Ils n'étaient pas mêlés à cette guerre, ni même à ce monde.

-Miss Granger, croyez bien que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort. Miss, je vous dispense de cours pour la journée, vous devez vous reposez et vous remettre de vos émotions.

-Comment pouvez vous penser une seule seconde que je vais pouvoir me remettre de leur perte?! S'indigna la Griffondor.»

Hermione ressortit du bureau en claquant la porte les larmes aux yeux. Ses parents étaient morts des mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit -Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle repensa à tous ses moments de bonheur passé avec eux. Maintenant, tout son monde s'écroulait. Ils ne seraient plus jamais là. Soudain quelqu'un l'appela, elle voulu se retourner mais elle s'effondra sur le sol glacial…

Toujours endormi tel la belle au bois dormant, Hermione, était loin d'attendre que son prince charmant vienne la réveiller. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle rêvait de lui. C'était plutôt un cauchemard qu'autre chose. Dedans, elle y voyait V… tuait ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il ne l'avait pas quitté, attendant que la belle ouvre les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire lorsqu'elle se réveillera? « Salut, tu t'es évanoui et moi ton pire ennemi, donc la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde, t'as conduit à l'infirmerie. Sinon ça va? » Non mais vraiment, c'était pathétique! Mieux valait rester le plus possible dans l'anonymat et la discrétion…

C'est bien deux heures plus tard que Hermione se réveilla en sursaut! Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais rien, seulement des lits vide et une atmosphère moins pesante que dans son rêve avec une odeur agréable… pas celle des hôpitaux, non c'était autre chose… mais quoi?

Hermione se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Griffondors lorsqu'elle croisa Harry et Ron dans les escaliers. Ils passèrent à côté d'elle sans pour autant lui adressé la parole, sans lui lancé un regard ou un signe. C'était la totale indifférence… Elle senti son cœur se froissé et les larmes montées aux yeux… la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était: courir… courir le plus loin possible d'eux!

Assise au bord du lac elle repensait à leur sept année passés au château, les plus belles de sa vie. Ses larmes coulaient en silence alors qu'elle se remémorait le jour où ils avaient commencé à l'ignorer. Au départ ils ne faisaient que très peu attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ensuite ils ne l'attendaient plus à la fin des cours, ils ne lui confiaient plus rien. Lorsqu'elle leur demandait ce qui leur arrivait, ils lui répondirent que c'était normal puisqu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Quand un soir elle les entendit discuter dans la salle commune. Elle allait pour les rejoindre lorsque son prénom fut prononcé, elle s'arrêta net et s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux pour écouter. C'est Ron qui parla le premier.

« Hermione pose trop de questions ces derniers temps!

-Oui j'ai remarqué Ron, répondit simplement Harry.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était loin d'être agaçant!

-Faut bien le supporter. Patience plus que trois mois avant la fin de l'année.

-C'est vrai mais c'est long, surtout qu'il y a les ASPIC, ça va être chaud ça aussi.

-On peut toujours demander à Hermione de nous aider.

C'est alors qu'elle leur répliqua tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Mais vous pouvez toujours rêver!!

-Tu as tout entendu? Demandèrent en chœur ces deux soi disant meilleurs amis.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi suis-je agaçante? Ce que je vous aie fait?

-Tu devrais savoir Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !!

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ici et pas en train de réviser ses ASPIC?

Sortant de ses rêveries Hermione se retourna vers son interlocuteur le visage en pleure.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi Malfoy!

-Un problème Granger?

-Aucun qui ne te concerne La Fouine!

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté moi! Alors pour une fois un peu de respect!

-Pourquoi demander mon respect Malfoy alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras jamais, sans oublier que depuis sept ans c'est insultes sur insultes ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je te respecter bon sang!! Sur ce je me casse d'ici avant que comme tu en as l'habitude tu ne me lance des railleries!! N'oublie pas d'aller vite répéter à tous tes copains Serpentard que tu as vu pleurer la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!! »

Hermione partit vers la maison d'Hagrid en laissant en plant un Malfoy qui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir face à ça. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à cette fille? Elle a pétée un câble! Du coup il retourna à son dortoir même si c'était la première des choses qu'il souhaitait fuir à l'origine.

Ses parents étaient morts, ses meilleurs amis la considéré comme inexistante, son pire ennemi la surprenait en train de pleurer! Y a-t-il jamais eu pire journée dans une vie? La chance et le bonheur l'avaient abandonnée pour de bon…

En rentrant dans la grande salle, elle s'attendait à des blagues de mauvais goût venant des Serpentard au moment où elle devrait passer devant leur table. Mais rien. Aucun ne faisait attention à elle, pas une seule remarque. Ils étaient tous occupés à parler à leur camarade. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête en direction de Malfoy et croisa son regard. Pour une fois il n'était pas moqueur, fier ou encore hautain mais plutôt désolé… Désolé? Non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au bout de la table de sa maison. Depuis qu'elle ne restait plus avec ses anciens amis elle aimait s'isoler. C'était tellement plus reposant, mais tellement plus triste aussi.

Plutôt dans la journée, juste avant de rentrer dans son dortoir, Draco entendit Rogue et Mcgonagall, il se cacha aussitôt derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle.

« Donc Voldemort a vraiment commencé le massacre! Questionna le Maître des Potions.

-Pauvre Miss Granger! Perdre ses parents de cette façon c'est abominable! La petite ne s'en remettra pas! Se désola le Professeur de Métamorphose

-Granger est plus forte que vous ne le croyez! Et n'allez pas répéter que je vous ai dit ça Minerva!

-Severus, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais notre trio Harry Hermione Ron, n'existe plus! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais il semblerait que les garçons ne parlent plus à la Miss.

-Incroyable… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé! Mais maintenant que vous le dîtes ils ne perturbent plus mon cours à trois mais à deux!

-Pauvre petite! Le sort s'acharne sur elle ces temps ci… C'est malheureux, oui malheureux…

Draco en ayant assez entendu pour comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à Granger, continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était et salua ses professeurs.

Le mois de mai passait et les disputes entre Hermione et Draco se faisaient de moins en moins fréquente. Chacun des deux ayant décidé de se donner à fond pour les ASPIC. Les rares fois où ils venaient à se chamailler ce n'était plus avec autant de méchanceté qu'avant.

Plus l'examen approchait plus les places à la bibliothèques se faisaient rare. Alors Hermione décida d'aller vraiment tout au fond, mais là aussi la table était prise, et par Malfoy en plus. _Génial, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre les livres et travailler dans la salle commune où se trouvera forcément Harry et Ron…A non mais en plus c'est Malfoy qui a le livre qu'il me fallait pour les potions de niveaux sept. Bon ben qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Non mais vraiment quelle journée ! Je dois forcément être maudite._

« Malfoy?

Il lui répondit sans la regarder, toujours plongé dans son livre.

-Hum?

-Quand tu auras fini avec le livre de potions fais moi signe j'en ai besoin.

-Prends le j'ai fini avec çuila.

-Ok

Il leva alors la tête et la regarda partir en direction de la sortit. Il se leva et pressa le pas pour la rattraper.

-Granger attends!!

-Il n'y a plus de table libre

-C'est pour ça que je vais dans ma salle commune. Répondit-elle la mine abattu.

-Pas que ça m'enchante mais viens à ma table

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'accepter ton élan de pitié.

-Pour une fois que je suis aimable, c'est considéré comme de la pitié! Fais comme tu veux! T'as raison je serai mieux seul pour réviser. Pas besoin d'une Sang de Bourbes

Il se retourna et avança vers sa table.

-Attends La Fouine, j'accepte!

-Qui te dit que mon offre tiens toujours?

-Justement je m'incruste juste pour t'embêter! »

Chacun plongé dans un livre épais ils étudiaient sérieusement, et cela pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Draco referma son lire d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter Hermione.

« …

-J'en ai marre! Je fais une pause! Cinq heures d'affilés ça m'a tué le cerveau!!

-Je suis là depuis quatre heures et je commence à fatiguer déjà! Mais pas question que je retourne à la salle commune!

-Tu voulais pourtant y aller!

-Il n'y avait plus de place, je n'avais pas le choix.

-C'est pour ne pas tomber sur Potter et la Belette que tu évitais d'y mettre les pieds?

-Cela ne te regarde pas!

-Oh aller, j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques mois vous n'êtes plus à aucun moment ensemble.

-Quelle perspicacité!

-Alors pourquoi?

-Pas tellement envie d'en parler, et puis pas parce que les disputes se sont diminuées avec les insultes que je vais te raconter ma vie!

-Oui pareil dans mon cas! Mais si on faisait, un secret contre un autre?

-Pourquoi pas? Mais tu commences!

-Certainement pas Granger!

-Après tout c'est toi qui veux savoir! Moi de tes secrets je m'en contre fiche!

-Bon ok ! Mais si j'apprends que tu l'as balancé à tes amis griffondor, je te préviens que ma vengeance sera vraiment horrible!

-Vraiment? En ce qui concerne mes « amis » griffondor comme tu dis, je n'en ai plus, tu as bien vu que je restais seule! Et j'aime ça être seule!

-Oui ça j'ai bien vu!

-Alors à qui veux-tu que je répète?

-Mouerf!!

-Quoi que un secret de Mister Malfoy Junior pourrait valoir une fortune! Non?

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

-Cela pourrait être amusant La Fouine!

-Un peu de silence vous deux!! On est dans une bibliothèque!! S'exclama soudainement Mme Pince.

-Effectivement Draco ainsi qu'Hermione avait haussé le ton, et leur discution partait en dispute, la routine.

-Excusez nous, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Toujours aimable celle-la !

-Bon alors dis moi!

-Tu dois jurer!

-Mais à qui tu veux que je le répète? Je n'ai plus un seul ami dans cette école!

-On ne sait jamais si tu leur reparles un jour!

-Qu'ils ne comptent pas dessus!

-Et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi!

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ton secret!

-Bon ok! C'est bien parce que je veux savoir pourquoi le Trio Griffondorien est devenu un Duo! Hey bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde à tendance à croire que je suis un grand tombeur, que j'ai un tableau de chasse bien rempli et j'en passe dans le même genre. Ou encore comme quoi je serai sortis avec les trois quart de Poudlard. Le plus beau dans tout ça c'est quand les filles disent et je cite pour l'avoir entendu « Si Malfoy est musclé c'est grâce au Quidditch » C'est ridicule pour ce qui est du quiddich

-La je suis d'accord avec toi, voler sur un balai n'a jamais musclé personne.

-Ben non c'est un entraînement personnel. En ce qui concerne le reste

-Attends ne me dit pas que tout est faux!!

-Pourtant si! Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé la rumeur!

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir démenti!

-Ca me faisait rire au début. Pourquoi dire que c'était faux? J'étais respecté, et d'une certaine manière on me laissait tranquille lorsque je l'ordonnais. De plus toute les filles, ou alors une bonne partie avait peur de moi. Au moins je ne recevais pas de lettre passionné totalement débile et dont la niaiserie est à vomir!

-De ce côté-là t'as pas tors! De mon côté je ne risque pas de recevoir ce genre de lettre de la part de gars!

-Vu ton look, on est d'accord sur ce point!

-Merci ça fait toujours plaisirs lorsqu'on me le rappelle! Mais bon je n'accorde pas trop d'importance à ça pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça avec les études!

-Ouai et ça se voit!

-Oh Narcisse tu vas te calmer avec ça maintenant! Tu deviens lourd!

-Narcissa c'est ma mère! Moi c'est Draco!

-Narcisse : personnage de la mythologie qui a force d'observer son propre reflet en est tombé amoureux !! Inculte, dit Hermione blasé, comme si ce qu'elle disait était évident.

-Idiote!

-Je vous fais sortir si ça recommence vos disputes!! Intervint une fois de plus Mme Pince.

-De toute façon je dois y aller!

-Tu vas où?

-Je vais voir Hagrid, j'ai promis de sortir Crockdur à sa place pendant qu'il donne un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Et toi?

-Je dois me rendre dans la serre numéro 5. Je me souviens de ce chien en première année, on ne peut pas dire qu'il nous avait beaucoup aidé dans la forêt interdite.

-Il peut être courageux à ses heures!

-Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'heures! »

En bas des escaliers qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment. Quelqu'un les interpella. Une personne qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait voir pour rien au monde.

« Après avoir passé son temps à m'ignorer royalement voilà qu'il m'appelle!

-Si tu crois que de voir le Balafré me réjoui!

-Harry arriva à leur niveau et ne semblait pas de bonne humeur!

-Tiens mais c'est le Petit Pote Potter! Tu n'es pas avec ta Belette aujourd'hui?

-La ferme La Fouine!

-Granger vous avez gardé quelque point commun, à m'appeler ainsi.

-Tu veux quoi Harry?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou avec Malfoy? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi?

-Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui a perdu la tête ici!

-Mais c'est Malfoy! Un Mangemort! Tu es tombé bien bas pour devenir ami avec un individu comme lui!

-Hé oh le Balafré je te signal que je suis toujours là alors j'aimerai assez que tu te calmes en parlant de moi

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Harry! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, ni à toi ni à Ron! Je fais ce que je veux! Et Malfoy n'est pas mon ami!!

-Manquerait plus que je sois ami avec elle!! Tu te moque de moi Potter! Aaaaaa Granger tu ne m'as pas dit ton secret! Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ?! »

-Harry ne sut plus que dire devant ce tableau, c'est-à-dire son ancienne meilleure amie et son pire ennemi après Voldemort en train de parler comme de vieux amis.

Laissant Harry bouche bée, ils continuèrent vers le parc de Poudlard où ils durent se séparer. Et Malfoy ne su toujours pas le secret de Hermione.

Depuis ce moment là jusqu'à la fin des examens ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de se parler suivant des cours différents, sans oublier les heures interminables de révisions.

Lors de son dernier jour à Poudlard, Hermione souhaité pouvoir aller se promener un peu partout dans le château pour se remémorer ses souvenirs ainsi que de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Mais le temps lui faisait défaut, elle n'avait toujours pas fini de faire sa valise et il ne lui restait que trois heures avant que le train ne parte. Alors elle finit de tout ranger en seulement une heure. Enfin ranger, est un bien grand mot. En dix-sept ans d'existence c'est la première fois qu'elle mit ses affaires en boules et ses livres en vrac dans la valise qu'elle eut du mal a fermer.

Hermione, arpentait les couloirs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Après tout, elle y avait passé la majeure partie de son temps, là bas, à étudier la magie.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que se sont mes dernières heures ici…

-Je tiens le scoop de l'année! Miss Je Sais Tout parle toute seule!!!

-Oh ! Mais c'est cette bonne vieille Fouine !! Que fais-tu là? Ma compagnie te manquait ?

-Très drôle! Non je faisais le tour du château vite fais.

-Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on ne reviendra jamais étudié ici, c'était mon deuxième chez moi, et le dernier. »

A ce moment Draco se rappela que Hermione avait perdu ces parents et qu'elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Et ce n'est certainement pas la belette qui l'aiderait maintenant.

« On devrait y aller, pour avoir un wagon libre.

-N'oublie pas que tu as le tien déjà réservé par Miss Bouledogue et toute ta clique de Serpentard !!

-Pansy? M'en parle pas, elle me gonfle carrément. Je vais essayer de trouver un compartiment le plus loin d'elle possible. »

Le train était en effet déjà plein, ils ouvraient chaque compartiment pour voir si il était occupé. Bien évidement il fallut qu'ils tombent sur eux…

« Manquer plus qu'eux!

-Mais c'est Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et sa Fouine!!

-Mais c'est le Balafré et sa Belette!!

-Ta gueule Malfoy!

-Attention Potter ça pourrait mal se finir!

-Le grand Seigneur Malfoy Junior a parlé! Ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire le poids!

-C'est quand tu veux Balafrer!

-Malfoy arrête, ils n'en valent pas la peine, intervint Hermione avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-T'as raison ils ne valent rien du tout. »

Toujours dans le même wagon, mais après que Hermione et Draco soit partis pour s'installer ailleurs.

-Ron tu en fais trop. On n'a pas besoin non plus d'être désagréable.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus facile à devoir feindre de ne plus vouloir lui parler.

-C'est dur! C'est notre meilleure amie. Tu te rappelle du jour on lui a dit qu'on ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

-Oui, j'avais envie de lui dire qu'on était obligé, que c'était pour elle, pour sa sécurité mais on ne devrait pas. Pourtant je voudrais tant tout lui avouer maintenant.

-Non tu ne dois pas, ça casserait tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est dur, mais cela sera encore plus dur si on doit lui dire et l'embarqué dedans. Si ma vision se réalise, ça pourrait être fatale.

-Je sais tout ça, mais t'as vu avec qui elle traîne, on peut pas trouver pire racaille que les Serpentard, et là il s'agit de leur Prince!

Dés que tout sera fini, je casserai la figure de Malfoy! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment… »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02:

Pour Hermione les « vacances » si on peut appeler son été vacance, se sont mieux passés qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Elle avait été acceptée dans son école supérieure de magie au Etats-Unis. Et pour financer ces études en plus de la bourse, elle avait même trouvé un job côté moldu pour ne pas que ces camarades puissent l'y croiser. Les jeunes à qui tout souris dans la vie peuvent parfois se montrer tellement cruel. Son job se situer à quelques rues du passage côté sorcier, dans une espèce de salon de thé/café à l'ancienne avec orchestre et chanteur/chanteuse. La clientèle tournait dans les vingt à trente-cinq ans au maximum. Avec d'autre jeune de son âge, elle chantait ou alors servait les clients, cela dépendait du planning, que le patron, M. Zidler, prévoyait pour ces employés. Il aimait bien les jeunes qu'il avait embauché au début de l'été lorsqu'il avait fait l'ouverture de son café.

Deux mois plus tôt, M. Zidler venait d'ouvrir son café qui ne marchait pas trop mal les premiers jours, mais n'ayant que trois employés, la boutique commençait à manquer de main d'œuvre. En effet au bout d'une semaine le café connaissait un énorme succès. Il afficha alors une annonce sur la vitrine « recherche serveuse sachant chanter ». Il y avait bien eue quelques filles qui s'étaient présentées mais aucune n'avaient vraiment une belle voix.

Début juillet, alors qu'Hermione désespéré de trouver un petit job, elle entra dans le café pour faire une petite pause. Bien entendu elle vit l'affiche mais n'y songea même pas, il fallait chanté et elle n'avait jamais pris de cours.

Elle commanda un chocolat avec un croissant. En attendant d'être servi elle choisit une chanson dans le juke-box puisqu'à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas de chanteur à cause du manque d'effectif. Zidler se trouvait au bar à ce moment là et lui servit sont chocolat. Tout en sirotant sa boisson elle fredonnait la chanson qui passait.

"_There was a girl  
A very strange enchanted girl  
They says she wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was she"_

Lorsque Zidler l'entendit, il se dit qu'elle avait une belle voix mais qu'elle ne cherchait sûrement pas à devenir serveuse ou sinon elle aurait déjà demandé un entretien. C'était dommage parce qu'en plus de ça, la clientèle aurait affluée. En débarrassant la vaisselle sale d'une table à côté du comptoir lui aussi se mit à chanter.

"_And then one day  
A magic day she passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This she said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to Love and be Loved in return"_

« Vous avez de bons goûts musicaux mon enfant. Cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées dit le patron des lieux d'une voix calme et posée.

-Vraiment? La plupart du temps on me dit que j'écoute des chansons en décalage avec ma génération. Ca fait plaisir à entendre.

-C'est tellement rare de nos jours de voir des jeunes qui apprécient la vraie musique et pas leur nouveau truc immonde appelé RAP.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous M ??

-Zidler, Arnold Zidler. Je suis le propriétaire du « Magic Song Coffee » Et vous jeune demoiselle.

-Je suis Hermione Granger. En septembre je vais entrer dans une école supérieur de… Une école qui n'est pas loin d'ici.

-Laquelle? Je n'en connais aucune à proximité du quartier.

_-Et Zut Bravo Hermione! _C'est une école pas très connue en faite.

-Hum je vois, il s'agit de la Magic-Academia n'est-ce pas?

-Ce sera notre secret ! - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici deux mois avant la rentrée Hermione apprentie sorcière?

-M. Zidler je préfère que vous évitiez de m'appeler ainsi.

-Il n'y a presque aucun client là, ce n'est pas l'heure de pointe.

-Non c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je cherche du travail côté moldue.

-Tu cherches du travail, lui demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Laisse moi te proposé ta place ici au Magic Song Coffee !! Il y a un bon salaire à la clef !

-Merci beaucoup mais il faut savoir chanter, je n'ai jamais pris de cours.

-On verra bien si tu en as besoin ! Chante moi une chanson et je te dirais si tu es prise !

-Heu non je ne préfère pas. Je risque de faire fuir les clients là.

-Aller monte sur l'estrade! Pete joue nous un air de musique.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je vous aurait prévenue je n'ai jamais pris de cours de chants. »

Une musique calme commença. Elle la connaissait très bien, elle apparaissait dans le même film que la chanson qu'elle avait choisit dans le juke-box tout à l'heure.

"_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_"

"Ma chère enfant tu es engagée. Tu commenceras dés demain matin à 10h.

-Merci beaucoup M. Zidler.

-Pour ceux qui travail ici c'est Arnold. Tu dois te trouver un pseudonyme pour travailler ici, si tu ne veux pas qu'il y est d'échos jusque dans ton école.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

-Hum ! Voyons voir ! Pourquoi pas Satine? Tu viens de chanter sa chanson.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bien qu'elle dans l'Histoire.

-Mais si, cela te conviens très bien.

-Alors je suis d'accord. J'ai parfois l'impression que son histoire s'est vraiment passé il y a très longtemps. Bon encore merci à demain »

Hermione sortis de la boutique.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est vraie… »

Septembre arriva donc très vite, et la veille de la rentrée le café était bondée comme la plupart des soirées et Hermione avait peur de rencontrer des étudiants de son école.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es côté moldu! Il y a très peu de sorcier qui vienne traîner ici.

-Oui mais quand même.

-Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas garder ta place pendant tes études.

-Non, non je souhaite vraiment pouvoir continuer à travailler ici. Comme tu l'as dit on est côté moldu.

-Très bien! Tu peux aussi garder le petit appartement du dessus pour les vacances si tu ne veux pas rester dans ton école.

-Merci beaucoup Arnold, tu es devenu comme un second père pour moi.

-Je te fais une photocopie du nouveau planning par rapport à tes cours.

-Oui je les connais déjà. Tous les soirs à partir de 20h jusqu'à minuit.

-Alors étudie bien et prends soin de toi mon enfant. »

Les cours commençaient seulement le lendemain, elle avait toute la journée afin de pouvoir s'installer dans le campus et de se repérer côté sorcier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait une colocataire, alors que ce n'était pas prévu, cela compliquait un peu ces affaires par rapport au café.

« Hey ! Tu dois être Hermione non?

-Heu oui et toi tu es ?

-Amandine, je me suis inscrite au dernier moment et comme il n'avait plus de chambre libre, ils m'ont mise avec toi. Cela ne te gène pas au moins?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois.

-Oula, j'ai connu mieux comme accueil!

-Ecoute je ne veux pas être méchante, mais jusqu'à maintenant avoir des amis ne m'a pas réussit, alors je préfère la solitude, donc m'en veux pas! Aller salut je vais faire le tour du campus. Encore un truc, si ce soir tu ne me vois pas rentrer pour le couvre feu préviens pas tout le bahut, ce serait cool. Ciao

-Heu ben ouai ok pas de problème. Moi non plus, l'amitié j'ai déjà donné.

Hermione arpentait les couloirs d'un des bâtiments de l'école, la tête pleine de pensée. « _Peut être que j'ai été trop dure avec elle… C'est vrai que bonjour l'accueil que je lui ai réservé la pauvre. Et puis zut la seule fois où j'ai eu des amis j'en ai souffert, alors basta! Maintenant c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, je ne veux pas la gâcher avec ces imbécillités_ ». Perdu dans ses pensées elle percuta quelqu'un.

« TOI ICI !!

-Il va falloir que je te supporte même ici Malfoy !!

-Parle pour toi! Je vais aussi devoir te supporter! Pour peu que la belette et le balafré soient là aussi, je suis vraiment gâté!

-Ah non alors eux, je ne veux vraiment pas les revoir. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent la clope d'un coup?

-Normale je m'en suis allumé une.

-Tu fumes toi?

- Oui depuis longtemps mais à Poudlard c'était interdit. Ici non. Petit plaisir moldu que j'ai découvert il y a deux ans. Bon ben je vais tenter de trouver ma chambre. Tu pourrais toujours m'y retrouver le soir…

-Très drôle Malfoy ! Mais j'ai d'autre beaucoup plus intéressante à faire!

-Tu me vexes là!

-Arrête tu ne le penses pas vraiment ! A Plus j'imagine qu'on se recroisera !

-Quelle veine… »

Le soir venu, vers 19h30 Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir du campus lorsque Drago qui fumait une fois de plus dehors l'aperçut et la suivit jusqu'au café, où il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire à cette heure-ci. Il s'installa dans le fond qui était assez mal éclairé de plus les lumières étaient tamisés. Une musique se termina, et l'orchestre enchaîna sur une autre chanson mais ce n'était plus la même voix. La voix était magnifique et claire qui allait bien avec la chanson. Il regarda alors à qui était cette voix…Il était médusé. Hermione!! (Feeling good, version Muse)

"_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good _

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me

And I'm feeling good" 

Ensuite elle retourna au comptoir pour prendre les commandes des personnes. Drago ne la lâchait plus des yeux. Il pris soudain conscience que le nombre d'homme au comptoir avait augmenté d'un coup. Elle avait beaucoup d'admirateur, ce n'était pas bon ça ! Mais vraiment pas bon…

Zidler avait remarqué Drago dés qu'il était rentré étant donné que ce n'est pas un habitué. De plus il n'était pas habillé comme les autre jeune moldu, la mode grunge était dépassée depuis longtemps, et pourtant il portait un jean déchiré aux genoux et une chemise a carreaux de bûcheron. Il s'approcha de sa table et lui parla.

« Je t'observe depuis un moment petit

-Désolé pas intéressé

-Moi non plus, tu es trop jeune fiston. Mais je sais que tu craques pour elle.

-Quoi Hermione? Vous délirez!

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de l'admirer toute la soirée.

-Non je surveille que ces pervers qui lui tournent autour ne s'approchent pas trop.

-C'est un démon qui s'appelle jalousie.

-Non, ils ont juste l'air de pervers !

-Pour moi ils ont juste l'air d'être ami avec Satine! C'est son pseudo, n'emploi jamais son véritable prénom ici jeune homme.

-Ok, je dois partir avant qu'elle ne me voit.

-Petit, avant que tu ne t'en ailles, les jeunes moldu ne s'habillent pour la plupart plus comme ça. La prochaine fois ait une tenue plus correcte…


End file.
